Buenos deseos
by AngelZafir0
Summary: Aveces tienes que desearle unos buenos deseos a la persona que amas, aunque en su vida no vayas a estar. La vida puede ser caprichosa. Al ritmo de la lluvia te despides.


**Esta historia ha sido publica también en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre pero con diferente nombre de usuario, siendo mi usuario Haruhijz.  
Si te ha gustado, me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber , eso me motiva y me ayuda a mejorar con la escritura.**

* * *

Mirando al cielo sin importar que se pudiera enfermar, se encontraba recargado en su coche, Bakugo Katsuki. Total, en esos momentos ya nada le importaba. Su vida se había ido a la mierda desde hace una semana. Estacionado cerca del río y con las luces de la Ciudad detrás de él, sería una magnifica vista en cualquier otro momento.

Se alejó del coche, empapado como estaba su cuerpo se sentía pesado; tan pesado como su alma. Con pasos cansados se dirigió aquella cabina telefónica, unas de las pocas que había en toda la carretera, con el cabello mojado pegándose a su cara. Había una última llamada que debía hacer.

**Una semana atrás**

Había regresado de un viaje, de casi un mes, de negocios a Kyoto. Al terminar de darse una ducha y cambiarse, se dispuso a revisar el corre y entre todo, se encontró con una no grata sorpresa. La tomó. Agarró sus llaves y azotando la puerta de su departamento salió. Condujo lo más rápido, después de todo era demasiado noche y ya no se encontraban tantos coches. Le fue fácil llegar a un bonito pero sencillo edificio de departamentos, en unos de los distritos de Tokio.

El rubio tocaba insistentemente la puerta del departamento de su cara redonda, su ángel. Tanta era la fuerza que aplicaba en los golpes, que en cualquier momento tiraría la dichosa puerta; estaba tan enojado que se había olvidado de la existencia del timbre. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Uraraka Ochako (vestida en pijama) temblando en el pasillo de la puerta. Sabía quién era y qué hacía ahí en ese momento; por lo cual, no era capaz de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Maldición, cara redonda! ¡Abre la jodida puerta, sé que estas allí! — Era la voz del explosivo chico que en algún momento fue su compañero, amigo, amante y novio. Ochako juntando todo el valor que tenía en su menudo cuerpo y con las manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta.

—Pa... pasa — La castaña evitó mirar los ojos del rubio que en ese momento entro como el mismo demonio de Tasmania al departamento. Aquel lugar en donde habían vivido demasiadas cosas en los últimos meses, el mismo que era testigo de las muestras de amor que una vez compartieron.

— ¡Me quieres decir qué mierda significa esto! — Le reclamó. En su mano derecha se encontraba una, arrugada y muy maltratada pero elegante, invitación de boda: Midoriya Izuku y Uraraka Ochako.

—Yo... yo... — La castaña no sabía que decir solo observo como el rubio desordena su ya alborotado cabello con su mano libre. Sin embargo, apartó la mirada, no quería recordarlo de esa manera. Se negaba a ver el sufrimiento de su, aún, _novio._

— ¡Joder, habías dicho que lo de ustedes había terminado! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! — El rubio cenizo no era capaz de contener su enojo y con su mano derecha estampó la invitación en la mesa del centro de la sala. — Después de todo lo que pasamos en estos jodidos meses.

— ¡No es eso! Es que no es fácil, no puedo hacerle esto a _Deku-kun._ — La castaña le contestó con las manos en el pecho, seguía sin ser capaz de poder mirarlo y las lágrimas amenazando con salir. Dichas palabras solo ocasionaron el aumento del enojo del rubio.

—Pero a mí sí ¿no? ¡Maldición! — Un destello de tristeza apareció en los rubíes, en aquellos mismos rubíes que tanto ama Uraraka. — Pero no, ahora que regreso del viaje a Kyoto, me encuentro con esta maldita invitación para tu jodida boda con la mierda del nerd. ¡Puta mierda! Me fui solo unas jodidas semanas.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. — A pesar de mantenerse fuerte, no es posible. La voz de la chica la delata, se siente pequeña ante esos ojos; aquellos en los cuales ama verse reflejada, los mismos que en tantas noches la han visto con tanto amor y pasión.

—Dame una jodida razón de ésta pinche invitación. — En la sala se escuchó un golpe seco, Bakugo había golpeado la pared con la mano donde estaba la _jodida invitación de boda. _La sala quedo en silencio, solo escuchándose la fuerte respiración del chico.

—Estoy em... em... embarazada de Deku-kun. — Es un susurro apenas pero lo suficiente para escucharse en la sala, entre lágrimas le dices_ la verdad_. Aquella noticia que en su momento debió de significar felicidad y dicha, ahora solo es la sombra de esos deseos y el significado de un futuro roto. Roto por ti misma que en una salida de amigos con Izuku, las cosas se salieron de control. Sabías que no eras buena con el alcohol y cosas que no debían de haber pasado, pasaron.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Joder, di que es una maldita mentira! — Desesperación. Tristeza. Desilusión. Coraje. Tantos sentimientos atraviesan el corazón del chico explosivo en ese momento; sus ojos demasiado abiertos que pareciera que en cualquier momento se saldrían de su lugar, sus manos jalándose su cabello con desesperación y siente una opresión en su pecho. Esas palabras significarían tanto sí _ella_ estuviera embarazada de él. Sí el fuera el padre, como en sus mejores sueños. Un lugar lleno de felicidad para él y su _familia_; un niño o niña, corriendo y riendo de felicidad por verlo llegar del trabajo. Tantas veces se imaginó verla con su vientre abultado y poder hablarle a su retoño, mientras la acariciaba en aquellas noches donde terminaban cansados.

—No lo es. Te... tengo unas semanas de embarazo. — La castaña en medio de un mar de lágrimas, lo confirma con sus brazos se dirigen a su (aún) plano vientre. La sala quedó en completo silencio. Con cuidado te atreves a mirar a Bakugo.

— ¡Maldición! Cómo es posible esa mierda. Solo esperaste a que me fuera para irte de puta con el nerd. — Por más que lo intenta, su voz sale destrozada y cargada de coraje. — Toda esa mierda de que lo habías superado era falso. Las palabras de amor, los _te amo_, desde el principio fueron falsas.

— ¡No! Lo que siento por ti es real. Lo nuestro siempre fue real. — Lo abrazas en medio de un mar de lágrimas y desesperada. — Pero no lo puedo dejar, no puedo quitarle el derecho de que ser padre.

— Pero a mí sí. – El ojos rubí la aparta sin fuerza y, conteniéndose de llorar y romper todo, sale del departamento, sin voltear a ver a (su) _cara redonda_. Dejándola llorando en silencio en la sala.

**Actualidad**

Había pasado una semana desde que todo se terminó. Una semana donde en su trabajo le ofrecieron la oportunidad de irse a trabajar a otro país, la aceptó. Era jueves, su último día en Tokio y el último para despedirse. Sus padres se enteraron de la boda de Uraraka, era tan buena chica (la adoraban) y la novia de su hijo, por lo cual les costó creerlo. Mitsuki y Masaru estaban preocupados por Katsuki, esperaban que no hiciera nada estúpido en Londres.

Conduciendo rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, estacionó el carro. Sacó su celular, aún prevalecía como fondo de pantalla una foto de él junto a cara redonda. Bajó del coche sin importar que estuviese lloviendo, lo aventó al rio. Quedo recargado hasta que vio una cabina telefónica. Con el cuerpo empapado se acercó e hizo una última llamada, en esos momentos maldecía su buena memoria, marcó aquel número que en otras ocasiones le sacó una sonrisa cuando lo veía reflejado en su (ahora muerto) celular.

— ¿Hola? — Una voz femenina somnolienta se escucha del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Ho... hola? — el silencio del otro lado hace que se sienta nerviosa. Su celular no tiene registro de ese número. Sin embargo, se logra escuchar un suspiro.

—Se feliz, ya que no lo fuiste conmigo. — Era la voz de Bakugo, cansada y monótona, sin el tono agresivo se siente como si no fuera él. El alma de la castaña se escapa al escucharla y su corazón se detiene, ese no es su _chico explosivo _que tanto ama.

— Katsuki, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, no cometas una locura. — Pide mientras teme que Bakugo atente contra su propia vida. Lo teme por esa pasividad en su voz que nunca había escuchado.

— Solo se feliz. — El peli cenizo no se molesta en colgar, el auricular queda colgando dejando escuchar los pasos de Bakugo al alejarse. Mientras tanto, Ochako grita desesperadamente el nombre de Katsuki, mientras, las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas e incrementado su llanto, un llanto amargo. Se deja caer al frío piso, como su corazón.

De fondo, se escucha el rugir de un motor al retomar el camino hacia al aeropuerto y el sonido de la lluvia, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompe en pedazos. Él sabe que necesitara demasiado tiempo para que su corazón sane, después de todo fue su primer amor desde que estaban en la preparatoria U.A., y pueden pasar años antes que vuelva a Japón.

…

En la casa de los padres de Katsuki, en su viejo cuarto se encontraban algunas cajas con pertenencias de él. Las cuales no se llevaría su nueva vida. En una de esas tantas cajas se encontraba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, guardando un anillo de compromiso que no pudo ser entregado.


End file.
